


Panacea (Battle Wounds)

by MesmiraculouslyMirthful



Series: Goretober [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Godtier Powers, Its okay he gets better, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MesmiraculouslyMirthful/pseuds/MesmiraculouslyMirthful
Summary: Her fingers brushed along the seam, her powers feeling out the pathway between the two halves of the wound.





	Panacea (Battle Wounds)

Jane Crocker was examining Dirk’s injury once again, her fingers ghosting along the stump of his neck. His severed head had been collected and was currently being held in place by Dave. She nodded to herself as she felt out the wound with her powers, the energy twining around the damaged tissue. She could fix this.

“Dave, I'm going to move Dirk’s head a bit,okay?” Jane asked. She was already making adjustments, shifting Dirk’s head so that all of the muscles and blood vessels were lined up and pressed together. “Once I get it where it needs to be you'll need to hold him in place while I heal him up.” 

“Got it,” Dave said with a nod. He was less talkative than he would usually be and his lips were set in a determined line.

Her fingers brushed along the seam, her powers feeling out the pathway between the two halves of the wound. Her buck teeth made white indents on her bottom lip as she bit down, her eyes focused on Dirk. She shifted his head minutely and then nodded at Dave. He nodded back, his hands holding Dirk’s head in the exact position Jane had dictated.

Jane felt the wound one last time, making sure nothing had shifted, and began to channel the energy of life through her being. Her fingers traveled across the gash and the flesh knitted itself together in flowing waves of light.The wound glowed, a collar of vibrant green energy winding around his throat, before it tightened and sunk into his neck, the glow fading. Dirk was whole once more but still dead. 

There was a hushed and fervent conversation going on between the others, one that she caught no more than small snatches of. 

_“death was heroic-”_

_“you think-”_

_“has to”_

She shook her head, determined, and held her hands over Dirk’s heart, remembering the Detective Pony book he had gifted her in what felt like another lifetime. He was her friend, and this was not _just_. He was her friend, and this was not _heroic_. He was her friend and this was stupid, gosh darn it, and he deserved another chance. The power within her reached out and weaved itself around them in a cacoon of green. Her hands thrummed with energy. The light surrounding them pulsed in time with the beat of her heart and then she could feel Dirk’s heart beat as well.

He jerked up, gaping and coughing, as the light dissipated in a burst. His shades were askew and he was shaken, but he was also very much alive. Jane smiled and politely ignored the tears Dave was attempting to wipe discreetly away. She had more injuries to heal after all.


End file.
